Truespeak
Introduction Truespeak is language created and used by the Dawnbringers. It is often described as magical or psychic as each of its words has a connection to the human psyche so that even those that never heared Truespeak are able to understand it. It is the ultimate lingua franca and used across all human realms. History Although Truespeak was perfected and made into a real language by Aton, Truespeak has been used before. It got its name far later, yet there where severals seers and mages that where said to have the power to communicate with every thinking being. This power was most likely the usage of Truespeak during times where it was not fully fleshed out. First Cult The Anima where the first to use Truespeak, or so modern historians believe. According to ancient texts they did not speak the language of their mortal scholars. In the few times they had communicated with anyone else then their Eternals or Caldor, they where said to speak in words no one knew, yet everybody understood. Yasleid, Eternal of Malach, had learned this tongue and passed it on to a few chosen servants. This knowledge was lost with the Pratonian ascension and the Great Sundering. Pratonian reign During the reign of the Pratonians there where several Urs and mages that had intuitively learned several words of Truespeak. Many Gathali mages and scribes had the renown of speaking in the tongue of magic, a language based on gnavian sorcery that milled into the mind of every human creature. Many agents of the ancient Eri Draconis had similar "abilities". Historians later revealed that they had learned about 300 words of modern Truespeak, passing them onto trusted mages. Ur Assarach Gathali, one of the most renown Gathali mages, was said to have perfected this language. He most likely was the first to gather a primitive form of Truespeak very close to Atons modern version. Unlike him Assarach did not share his knowledge, rather prefering to keep this power for himself. Rise of Aton Aton was gifted the power of Truespeak with the knowledge he gained from his journey to Mu Karath. With his complete understanding of the human nature and psyche, he was able to communicate with each of them. He and his anitic scribes worked almost 10 years to bring these words to paper. After that, Truespeak became a real language, teached to Dawnbringer agents who spread it across every human culture. Nature Truespeak is a language every human being can understand innately. Its words cling to deep mental connontations. They are not understood through learning and artifical connontations but through transfering the very concept of the chosen word into language. Understanding Truespeak is fairly easy, yet learning it is increadibly hard. It takes several years of training to inculcate each word and the suffisticated grammar into ones mind. Humans can that know the chosen scripture can read Truespeak just like they can understand it. Hearing it for the first time will raise a weird feeling in most people. The underlying tone of its words touches something deep in their minds. The thought of supernatural power is closely associated with Truespeak, yet even superstitious people are eager to learn it. Category:Lore Category:Languages